Autumn with Love and Festival!
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: The sequel of Studying and Love at Alice Academy! HotaruxShinji Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping!
1. Preperations for Culture Festival!

**Sorry peoples for making this a really long wait. thanks to **XsnocappedloveX **who reviewed! (someone actually reviewed) Happiness! (I just looked at it and it was for chapter 2...) .. **

**Haruka: Is THAT an apology or a depression statement.**

**Shinji: Both.**

**Me: So what? You couldn't care about my life anyways, so on with the story! Will try really hard to update more. Brendan is gone too... (relief)  
**

* * *

The bells rang for the Culture Festival preparations. Shuu was in his seat waiting in the Class B room. Shinji was part of the Latent type class with Natsume who was going to help with the cooking and maybe a fire works show. The teachers agreed that Natsume could use his alice like a Latent type student, just not that much power. Shinji was going to be a service for people and let the people experience what it was like to teleport around to different areas. Although that alice wasn't very large compared to his invisible ability, or his purple psychic power pulse, his ability to move things out of the way and then back to where it was so someone else couldn't go through. Another one was that he could literary break something and put it back together** perfectly.**

"Shuu, what's wrong?" Shinji asks.

"Special's doing a RPG, as genies... and guess what, I got to be part of it," Shuu replies.

"Isn't that the point?" Shinji wonders.

"Yeah, but I don't care!"

"What do you have to wear?"

"Genie looking stuff, I'm going to be embarrassed out of my mind,"

"Ha, just live with it, you got girls who like you?"

"Yes, but be quiet! I want to pretend I'm not part of it!"

"Girls might like you more if you are in those kinds of clothes though,"

"Shut up!"

"Why? I like that you are so embarrassed though, it's cute,"

"What the heck?!"

"Never mind,"

"Shuu, you need to help set up,

"Shinji, hi! Can you help with us?" Tsubasa asks.

"Why? I'm not special,"

"Shinji, please!"

"Why Shuu?"

"Because I don't like hammers," Shuu reminds him.

"Well, ok then, but you gotta do something,"

"Ok," Shuu, Tsubasa, and Shinji head over to the Special area where Nodachi, the teacher of Special was getting some paint together. Misaki-senpai was looking over at them.

"You got psychic master boy huh? He'll be help," Misaki smiles at him. Shinji frowns at her.

"Well, Shinji, can you help us paint, or would you like to put up the boards,"

"Boards,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, have Drew paint,"

"Ok then..." Tsubasa says, unsure.

"Nothing's wrong with that right. I mean really..."

"Drew, you like painting right?" Tsubasa asks.

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

"I thought that would be best, hurry up Shuu, there's gonna be too many walls that you will need to paint if you don't start sooner or later,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not slow, sorry," Shinji reminds him and then Shinji picked up the toolbox that held the hammer and nails. Shinji took some of the boards which were lying on the ground. Then he followed Tsubasa where he had to put the wall.

"Tsubasa, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Why are you doing a RPG?"

"Because Mikan wanted to,"

"Just for Mikan?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok... I'll tel Shuu that, he'll be really happy," Shinji tells him. They reached where they had to put the wall. The boards were hammered together, Tsubasa held the boards for about twelve minutes. Shinji used to hold the boards but Tsubasa allowed Shinji to try after ten but he was better at it surprisingly.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to be such a good house worker?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It is a question,"

"From my teacher, and my parents,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, the boards are put up, sleep is now my top prority,"

"That was fast, whoa, you were right, Shuu does need to hurry up,"

"Now off to the painting," Shinji and Tsubasa went over to Shuu who was having a good time with Misaki although they had just changed the subject."

"Shinji likes someone right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, um... I think he likes one of the stars of Technical Type, no the girl star, not the represenitve though,"

"Isn't that Hotaru Imai?"

"Yeah,"

"SHUU WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I TOLD YOU THAT WAS PRIVATE DIDN'T I?!"

'Sh... sh... sh... sh... shinji!"

"Well, you obviously can't keep secrets," Shinji announces.

"You like her don't you? She's not even a representative, and you are..." Misaki wonders.

"WHAT THE HECK!? How is that supposed to make a difference?!"

"Shinji, you're going crazy..." Shuu points out.

"Well, help us paint already," Shinji and Tsubasa reluctantly grab a paint brush and start painting. Meanwhile with Hikari...

"Hikari, you're going to be a healing station with representative Imai, ok?"

"That sounds boring,"

"Well, that's what you get to do,"

"That's great..."

"Hikari, representative Imai IS a representative, treat him as if he was very high in rankings,"

"That's pathetic,"

"So?"

"So why am I doing some dang healing station, how about medicine or something?"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course, what do you think I am?"

"uh..."

"Wow..."

"You are special since you're a triple from the start, you're friend is Shinji right?"

"Right..."

"So he started as a special just like Natsume,"

"And?"

"And that means that you have a really strong group with you,"

"So?"

"Soo... that means that you got friends with you that are strong except for Haruka,"

"You mean she's weaker than the rest of us?"

"Yeah,"

"that's mean!"

"So?"

"That means that you aren't nice to the weak!"

"So?"

"STOP SAYING SO!"

"WHY!?"

"Because I don't like hearing you say that!"

"How about a medicine creating shop?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that sound good, you can make medicine that heals people,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah, thought that was neat,"

"No, you aren't neat, the idea is way better than you,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What the heck!?"

"What is your problem also, you're really stupid,"

"Ok..."

"YOU EVEN AGREED! MORE STUPID."

"Just make your dang medicine,"

"Ok then, stupid,"

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Hikari then pushed him out the door and got out some molds to put her medicines. She then started to make her medincine by using her alice on the mold thing. She then put the pill shaped medicine into a small bag. Hikari repeated the process for a long time until she made about 100 of them. After that she kept on making them and making them...

Meanwhile with Haruka...

"Haruka," Misaki-sensei called out to her.

"Yes?"

"You will be in charge of the younger child toys and older students memories of when they were younger, there are some patterns for ideas on your desk,"

"Ok," Haruka then hurried over to her seat.

"You know, there's a rumor that Shinji likes Hotaru, you heard of it?"

"How could a teacher know about that?"

"Um... teachers know these things..."

"Do you know about Shuu liking someone?!"

"Not right now..."

"Aw..."

"Oh well, anyways, you know Shinji well right?"

"Not as well as Shuu,"

"interesting,"

"What do you mean,"

"Never mind, well you know Hotaru is going to help you ok?"

"No,"

"Well she is going to, before we talk about their matters between them,"

"Ok... "Haruka then looked at some of the patterns for the stuffed animal toys which consisted of dogs, cats, tigers, GIRAFFES (They rule) and other animals. She started to make some while not paying attention to how many she was making. Before Hotaru got there, she was looking at all of the patterns. Hotaru arrived there which to her surprise, Haruka had already filled up about 10 boxes. She then looked over at Haruka who was making one then throwing it into the box and when a box filled up she would close it and then put it aside.

"Haruka?"

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Huh?"

"Look at what you made already,"

"Huh?" Haruka then looked over to see the 10 boxes she made plus the one she just finished. She then sweat dropped.

"Yeah, make something else," Haruka then threw all of the stuffed animal patterns and grabbed the blanket ones. Hotaru left her for about 10 minutes to go work on her own thing. Haruka finished blankets withing the time Hotaru left her and made even more.

"Haruka are you sure you aren't over doing this?"

"No, of course not! I gotta make some tops,"

"Ok..." Hotaru then left her for 8 minutes to come back to see a lot of top boxes.

"How about we call Shinji?" Haruka asks which makes Hotaru look confused.

"Why?"

"You want to know? To hug you of course,"

"..."

"I'm kidding, he's gonna carry all this stuff," Haruka then gets Misaki to get him. Shinji then arrives and looks at Hotaru like why is she here?

"Shinji you surprised?"

"No, of course, why would I?"

"A letter from Shuu!" Haruka grabbed the letter and shinji took her arm and tugged her to the stand. They set up everything and then Haruka wanted to opened the letter but Shinji took it from her.

"Are you going to open it yourself?" Haruka asks.

"No, of course not," Shinji then ripped up the letter but part of it was left with Shuu's excellent writing.

_Shinji loves Hotaru_

* * *

**Ooh... will Shinji get mad? Will Hotaru get out her baka gun? **

**Shinji: WHAT THE HECK!? This isn't Hikari and myself!**

**Me: ha ha... **

**Shuu: Like why did my "excellent" handwriting get teared up?**

**Me: Well, review please!**

**Hikari: Tomorrow's festival! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just thought that i would mention that i will not continue on with this story. Anyways, plz read what i have created. Thanks! Please read my other stories! :)**


End file.
